Poems to the void
by Simbionis
Summary: A post good ending story about Sayori coming to terms with what Monika has done


And then he was gone.

The avatar that the player used as a vessel for going through the game stood there lifelessly, Sayori now knew that any memories of her childhood and with her "best friend" were all just fake. Once she knew more about her new-found powers as club president she felt like it would be a good idea to get rid of it seeing as it served no purpose anymore.

Sighing to herself Sayori left the clubroom, it didn't feel right to be there right now besides Yuri and Natsuki had already left to go to their "homes", though it wasn't like they mattered anymo- _NO!_ She thought to herself, _even if they are just piles of script they're still my friends and I'm just like them anyway...,_ she needed to stop herself from thinking like that, especially if she didn't want to end up like _her._

Sayori stopped for a second, this was something she would have to come terms with eventually. _Monika,_ the name brought a wild mix of emotions to her mind, anger, disgust, contempt, but most surprisingly, sympathy, this was the monster who manipulated her and Yuri to the point of suicide and deleted her and her friends from existence, and yet Sayori still felt _sympathy_ of all things for her.

The player had deleted Monika from the game anyway so these feelings didn't matter right? But something felt off about that... _I need to see something for myself._ After she had found out about the events of the last few days one thing had stuck out to Sayori the strange classroom Monika had forced the player into, from what she'd seen from the game code it was the "space classroom" maybe she could find something there.

Sayori was standing outside the door, her hand hovering just above the handle, she felt apprehensive about going in. Though she had seen it from what she had gleaned from Monika's memories, something about the room just felt very private and that going in would be violating some boundary that she couldn't really comprehend, but this needed to be done, she reasoned as she opened the door.

Stepping into the room Sayori was taken aback by the sight, while she had seen it through the game's code, what she saw through the windows still chilled her to her core, it would've been mind boggling to her how this could exist in the same world as everything else if she had seen this before everything that had recently occurred. Looking around at the rest of the room, she saw it just looked mostly like any of the other classrooms, save for the lack of desks bar one in the center of the room, the one where Monika had tried to trap the player…

Not seeing anything that different from what she had expected, Sayori walked over to the back of the room to see if there was anything out of place in the closet, peering in she saw…

Nothing, just empty dusty shelves that had seemingly been bare for their entire existence, despite what she had hoped there was no trace of Monika here at all.

Sighing, and feeling downcast about the waste of time this had been Sayori started to walk back out of the classroom, even if she would've found Monika, what would she have gotten out of it anyway?, revenge? Some peace of mind?, though now that she knew Monika wasn't here it didn't matter anyway…

But as she was about to leave the room Sayori felt _something_ that put her entire body on edge, like there was someone standing impossibly close to her, and it felt familiar.

"Monika?"

Quickly turning around, she saw nothing but the desk and chair that had always been there, but whatever she had just felt had to have been something to do with Monika, there was no other reasonable explanation she could think of, Monika _was_ here, at least in presence.

"I… I don't know if you are actually here Monika, but I really hope you can hear what I'm saying, there are some things I just need to get out about…. Well everything. It's felt so strange today with you not being here, though I don't know whether I could have been around you anyway."

"You know, I really want to hate you for what you did, you made Yuri fall completely into obsession, she went crazy and killed herself because of you, Natsuki didn't get it as bad but the bruises she came to the club with every day were real enough."

Sayori's voice began to falter as her memories started to flood her mind.

"A-and you made my depression so bad that I… that I h-hung myself…"

She took a moment to compose herself before continuing.

"Why did you have to make us hurt so much? There must have been other ways for you to try and get to him, or did you want to make us suffer like you did?"

She let the question hang in the air for a while, she knew that there wouldn't be an answer, but it needed to be asked.

"I think that's why I can't bring myself to hate you, you suffered just as much, no, probably even more than we did and now that I'm the club president I'm starting to understand some of what you've gone through, I don't think I'll fully get it for a while though, but I hope I don't end up like you did."

"You used to be such a good friend, or were all those memories fake too? I don't think it really matters now though, I hope they were real though, it lets me believe that what has happened over the past weeks wasn't the real you, and that real you I miss, the you who was always so kind and supportive, the you who was always willing to put up with my silly antics, the you who was my friend…

"But now I'm scared about what come next, the things you described about being assaulted by all the lights and sounds, I don't want that to happen to me too, though I felt that would have started to happen by now, ya know with the player having already gone. But maybe because they've finished this game that'll stop it from happening! That could happen right?"

The forced smile Sayori had on her face couldn't stop the tears from starting to roll down her cheeks, her emotions were finally starting to get the better of her.

"And even if it doesn't stop at least Natsuki and Yuri won't have to suffer that too… b-but they still have their own problems to deal with, I want to help them but I'm not sure how to do it, I feel like just editing their files to get rid of them would be wrong, it would be like deleting a whole part of them and I don't think just getting rid of that would be right."

"I also need to decide whether to tell them that all of this was just a game, t-they deserve to know but I don't want them to suffer anymore, I just don't know what to do!"

She collapsed to her knees, her body wracked by sobs.

"I-I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, IdontknowIdontknowIdontknow, I DON'T KNOW, **I DON'T KNOW**."

The sounds of her shouting echoed around the empty room as Sayori crumpled onto the cold floor, her sobbing the only thing punctuating the silence, minutes passed as she slowly calmed down, her emotions slowly getting back under control.

As Sayori slowly got back to her feet, she heard a slight rustling sound coming from the desk in the center of the room, looking over inquisitively she saw something that hadn't been there before, a piece of paper that had some kind of writing on it. _W-what? Where did that come from_ , she thought to herself as she walked over to the desk, tentatively she picked it up and began to read it.

 _This is my final goodbye to the literature club._

 _I finally understand. The literature club is truly a place where no happiness_

 _can be found. To the very end, it continued to expose innocent minds to a_

 _horrific reality - a reality that our world is not designed to comprehend._

 _I can't let any of my friends undergo that hellish epiphany._

 _For the time it lasted, I want to thank you. For making all of my_

 _dreams come true. For being a friend to all of the club members._

 _And most of all, thank you for being a part of my literature club!_

 _With everlasting love,_

 _Monika_

Sayori knew that this wasn't meant for her, this would've been for the player to read, so why was it here now? She could only guess it was because Monika wanted to give her a proper goodbye, and this must have meant Monika had heard everything as she had hoped.

"I don't know where you are but I know your listening Monika, but why did you send his letter here? I don't really understand why you wanted me to read this, but I guess this was your way of showing me you've heard all of this…."

Sayori placed the letter back on the desk, she didn't need to see it anymore, after all it wasn't for her to see really, taking a few deep breaths to recompose herself she began to speak again.

"You made it seem like you don't want to come back, and while I kinda understand why, it still hurts, I know it's selfish but I want you back here."

Sayori stared intensely out into the void beyond the windows of the classroom, a look of determination was etched into her face, she knew exactly what she was going to do.

"I'm going to bring you back no matter what it takes, despite the fact he deleted you your still somewhere in the game's code, there must still be enough of you in here to make you whole again, I don't care how long it's gonna be, I just want my friend back…"

"There can be happiness in our literature club I just know it! It might take a while to show it but I'll make Yuri, Natsuki, and you. And I know what I'm going to do to try and make the wait better for you, I'll make sure to write you a poem every day… I promise"

And so Sayori flipped the letter over, grabbed a pen from her blazer pocket, and began to write.


End file.
